Stalking Love
by Tensai Kunshin665
Summary: Naruto loses control of the kyuubi at night and starts stalking it's prey "hinata"... Naru/hina My first story in a long time. Please R&R thank you. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters_

_Stalking Love_

_Chapter 1 -The Beginning_

_-_

"Demon Talk"

"_Demon Thoughts"_

"talking"

"thinking"

It was quiet in Konoha but something was stirring in the night. As the wind blew through the trees, you can hear a scream in the distance as a certain mouse was cornered in the alleyway. No one dared to go near the source because of an extraordinary presence of chakra was felt from the source of the scream. Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was the source of this malevolent chakra. And who was this person who screamed? Well, nobody wanted to be her. If anyone was close enough you could hear the tearing of cloths as claws reached out and slashed at her, but I'm getting ahead of myself in this story, so lets go back to how this situation came about for this kyuubi's games with it's prey. It started three days ago…

**Flashback 3 days ago**

"Team 7 I'm assigning you an A-class mission," Tsunade said to the four-man cell of Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. "Alright, finally we get a tougher mission!" Naruto yelled out only to be promptly hit on the head by Sakura. "Shut it you idiot! We need to hear the details, not you yelling and blowing out our eardrums!" Sakura said just as loudly then turned to her sensei "Gomen Tsunade-sensei"

"As I was saying I'm assigning you four with Kakashi as squad leader, to investigate strange rumors and mysterious disappearances in a mountain village in the northern area of Fire country. You'll also be given a fifth member, who'll meet you at the gate to help with the search," Tsunade finished as she gave the mission scroll to Kakashi. "Ok you three get packed and meet me at the gate in 2 hours we'll start heading out once our fifth member gets there," Kakashi said as he pulled his favorite book out and vanished with a puff of smoke. "I'll meet you guys at the gate then, and Naruto be sure to pack the necessary items and not just ramen," Sakura said as she too turned and vanished along with Sai.

"Jeez, She sounds like a mother sometimes," Naruto thought to himself with a smile and he left the building and turned a corner to head for his small apartment only to bump into a familiar woman who blushed upon seeing him and started to tap her fingers together. "Gomen Naruto-kun, I didn't m-mean t-to bump i-into y-you," Hinata said. She blushed a bit more when she realized he was looking at her funny though she could also see something flash in his eyes, but just as quickly it was gone, as though she were imagining it.

"Oops! Sorry Hinata, I should have watched where I was going", Naruto said as he helped her up seeing as he knocked her over. "What's that smell? It smells familiar but I don't think I've ever smelled it before," Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Hinata. "I was just getting ready for my mission! What are you doing Hinata?" Naruto asked, smiling his happy-go-lucky smile. "I w-was heading t-to t-the gate, I-I'm going w-with you N-Naruto," She stuttered as she continued to tap her fingers. "That's awesome Hinata! This mission will be a piece of cake!" Naruto exclaimed with a fox-like grin, then asked, "Wanna come with me and help me pack?" Hinata blushed even more before she promptly and without hesitation fainted but Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Hinata, are you ok? Hinata?" Naruto asked as he picked her up off the ground, "She always gets like this whenever I'm near her, I wonder if she has a fever?" he wondered as he carried her to his apartment to do his packing. He opened his door and stepped inside, closing it behind him with his foot, then created a Shadow Clone, and sent it over to his couch to clear some clothes off of it (A/N, he's not the cleanest person lol) and laid her down so he can get his stuff packed. He went into his room and packed his gear, clothes, and some scrolls Jiraiya told him to study. As soon as he finished, he heard some noises coming from where he set Hinata down, "Guess she's awake now_,"_ he thought to himself as he put his pack on and exited his room to see her sitting up looking around confused.

"_Where am I?_" Hinata wondered as she looked around and noticed several posters of different ramen cups, "Looks like your awake now!" Naruto said from his room's doorway as he walked over and looked at the clock noticing they had about an hour before they had to meet at the gate. "Did you want a drink Hinata?" you looked like you were hot outside with the red color on your cheeks!" he said. At this comment, her cheeks turned darker as she nodded. "Do y-you have j-juice N-Naruto-kun?" she asked with a shy smile. "Of course! Is apple ok?" at her nod he got up and grabbed a juicebox from his fridge, which made an awful squeaking sound when he opened it from years of use "_Why doesn't get this stuff replaced? I mean he does a lot of missions, so he should have a decent amount of money by now,_"she wondered to herself as she looked around seeing a lot of stuff damaged. She saw the table in front of her actually had a book to support one of the legs under it.

He came back with a couple cups and some juice in them with ice. "Here you go Hinata! Sorry if it's a bit warm. My fridge doesn't get very cold anymore, so I usually buy stuff fresh and eat or drink it the same day," he said with a smile as he handed her a cup of juice. "Thank you, and it's alright. I don't mind," she said as she again saw that flash in his eyes, which got her curious. "N-Naruto-kun is there s-something w-wrong with your eyes?" she asked timidly as he gave her a confused look. "No, I don't think so. Does it look like something's wrong with my eyes Hinata?" he asked, as he looked around for a mirror or something "N-no. I guess my eyes are just playing with me," She said with a nervous smile.

Naruto noticed that smell again as he was staring at Hinata while she was drinking her juice. "_There's that smell again. What is that smell? It smells like lilacs, but I cant place it. And oddly enough, that damn furball is being a little more restless then normal. He keeps growling darkly and the smell doesn't help!"_ Naruto thought as he sniffed a bit more subconsciously. He was so preoccupied with the smell that he didn't notice Hinata asking him something until she spoke up worriedly. "N-Naruto what's wrong?" she asked, as she notice the same flashes in his eyes. "Oh sorry Hinata I was just thinking about something. Did you ask me something?" he asked as the flashes behind his eyes suddenly stopped and looked at her. "I w-was asking if w-we should head to the gates now" he looked at the clock on his wall and saw they had 15 minutes to get there. "Yeah! Let's go! We don't want to be late, or Sakura will beat me to a pulp!" he said as he took the cups and put them in the sink to wash after they get back then thought to himself, "_Not like Kakashi is going to be on time anyway hehe_"

When they arrived at the gates with 2 minutes to spare, they saw that Sakura and Sai were there, already waiting, and as Naruto and Hinata arrived they looked up. "Hey, Hinata are you our fifth member?" Sakura asked as she walked up to them. "Hai, Sakura-san. I was to h-help with the search." Hinata said with a smile and looked at Sai who was leaning against the gate drawing in a book. He looked up at her and gave one of his fake smiles. "Hello, Hinata-san. Thank you for helping us with your abilities," Sai said as he looked between Naruto and Hinata, then said, "I read in a book that if two people of the opposite gender walk together it means they're dating. Are you two dating?" He asked. Hinata blushed hard as she felt like she was going to faint, but before she did, she heard Naruto's reply. "Nope, we're not dating. She just fainted earlier so I took her to my home and gave her some juice while I packed. It's not like she likes me like that anyway!" Naruto replied and before the conversation went any further, Kakashi arrived.

"Good, you're all here. Shall we get going then?" Kakashi said as he turned and started walking to their destination. The others were soon following right behind him with Hinata behind them all. "_I wish you could see that I do like you like that Naruto,_" She thought with a blush as the five of them walked the trail to the village where they were needed…

A/N Well what you all think for my first chapter, Sorry for their not being lemons yet but there will be some later I promise although I suck at it I got plenty of ideas for their journey, I'll try and update fast but don't expect them to be daily, I'll try and update a few times a week depending on how popular the story gets =)

A/N I would also like to say ty to my beta reader Chewie Cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters**_

**Stalking Love**

**"Demon Talk"**

**"**_**Demon Thoughts"**_

"talking"

_"thinking"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 -The Mission begins**

The five genins continued their journey to the Village that requested konoha's aid in location of the missing people from their village, also to check out the strange rumors going around.

"Umm Kakashi-sensai, do you know anything more about what kind of rumor's are going around in this village we're heading to and also what village we're going to for that matter?" Sakura asked as she walked along side him with Naruto, Sai, and Hinata behind them.

"We're going over the mountains to the south which we'll arrive at tomorrow morning, and it's called Unmei Village, and we should get to the village tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi answered.

"And the rumor's sensai?" Sakura questioned.

"Well apparently theirs rumors of a strange figure appearing in the mountains just north of the village ..." he stopped talking as he looked over at Naruto for a second with the corner of his eye then continued "the figure is said to have a strange red glow around it", he finished. And just as he had finished, it caught Naruto's attention like he knew it would.

"A red glow Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto looked up at him and said in shock "_I wonder if it's demon chakra's like kyuubi's?_" Naruto questioned himself as he continued walking. "Apparently the glow attracts the men and women in the village to it where they just disappear and never come back, which is why we're heading their to locate and rescue if necessary anyone we can find," Kakashi continued.

As they continued thier walk Hinata was thinking about the red glow "Umm, k-kakashi-sensai the red glow, do you think it m-might be some kind of j-jutsu?" Hinata questioned as Sai gave a nod as he was thinking the same thing "It might be Hinata but we cant be sure until we get thier and investigate, I'm more concerned about the missing men seeing how this stuff started a week ago," Kakashi answered.

"A week ago Kakashi-sensai? I would think the people would of called on us earlier then that," Naruto exclaimed in a shocked expression.

"Well apparently they are so scared of the red glow because in thier history it was the kyuubi who lived in those mountains that they were reluctant to send someone across it to reach us, one of them did manage to get to us but unfortunately he was sent immediately to konoha's hospital," Kakashi responded.

"How come?" Naruto asked as he looked over to his three friends seeing them wanting to know why they weren't escorting him back.

"Well, before he got to us he ran into some bandits and he got beat up pretty badly from what I was told before meeting you four at the gate," Kakashi said.

"How badly? I would think baa-san could of healed him no problem," Naruto asked.

"He died before Tsunade-sama could get to him," Kakashi answered as he pulled his book back out after answering thier questions and turned a page. "_Although I would like to avoid it if possible I would not like to run into the bandits and get to the village quickly, something wasn't right about the man's injuries Tsunade told me about before we left," _Kakashi thought_._

**-Flashback-**

"Kakashi I would like to show you something before you meet your team," Tsunade said as kakashi followed her.

They went through a door and kakashi saw a covered body on a bed, "He was the one who came with the request for our aid in the village, unfortunately he was ambushed by what I would guess was bandits but take a look at his injuries," Tsunade said.

Kakashi took a closer look and you could see his eyebrow rise alittle, "Is that purple chakra coming out of the wound?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it is and it would appear it didn't come from the bandits, I would say it was already in him before they ambushed him," Tsunade said with a frown.

She looked back up at kakashi "I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto through out this mission if possible, something about this doesn't sit well with me and the fact the client requested us near a location where the Kyuubi's den used to be doesn't make me feel comfortable ethier," Tsunade said with an even deeper frown.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" He responded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

-**End of Flashback-**

When the team reached their campsite they all set set up camp, Naruto volunteered to take first watch, kakashi will take last watch, they planned on taking a short break since it was a smooth walk so far and kakashi didn't detect any trouble nearby so far but were keen to get to the village as fast as possible.

Naruto was sitting on a rock staring out towards the moutain's just ahead of them, he was still thinking about the red glow kakashi-sensai was talking about "_Could the glow really have something to do with the Kyuubi maybe?_" he wondered questionably.

"N-Naruto, i-is everything a-alright?" Hinata asked as she approached him.

"Hai, just got something on my mind thats all Hinata..." Naruto was saying before he saw something towards the mountains he was staring at earlier, thier was a slight purple glow in the western part of the mountain that immediately caught his attention.

"Kakashi-sensai, do you see that?" Naruto suddenly gasped out while pointing at the glow catching the rest of the team's attention who looked at where he was pointing to see the same thing.

"Kakashi-sensai, what is that?" Sakura and Sai both asked while looking at the glow.

"I dont know, Naruto I want you and Hinata to go and scout it out, but use caution" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai Kakashi-sensai, I'll send you a clone if anything happens or if I find out anything," Naruto said, at Kakashi nod Naruto and Hinata sped off towards the glow.

"Why are you only sending those two Kakashi-sempai?" Sai asked as he walked to stand next to him.

"Because, we still need to get to the Village and investigate the disappearance's and those two have good resources for investigating that glow both stealthly and fast," Kakashi explains and Sai nods at the logic.

"Anyways lets get going you two we need to get to the village soon," the three pick up camp and start running towards the village.

The three reached the village around mid-morning and the sight that greeted them was shocking to them all.

"Wh..what happened here?" Kakashi said to himself as he stared out into the village.

**{To Be Continued}**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**What was the sight that shocked them? What happened to Naruto and Hinata? What was the glow they saw ealier, Find out Next Chapter.**

**A/n: Well guys here's chapter 2 of my first story, I'm currently also working on a second story that'll be coming out hopefully in a couple months called "A Dark Seed" so keep an eye out for that, I hope to have at least 5-6 chapters ready before I post it.**

**A/n: Also keep in mind that I believe in short chapters so my furture chapters never really reach past 1500 words so I can hope to keep the story going, next chapter will be up next month hopefully until then R&R =)**


End file.
